Wishing It Were You
by EclecticRegard
Summary: Spock has told Kirk time and again that he could not return his affections so long as Kirk was unwilling to commit to him completely. Not used to rejection, Kirk turns to his admiring navigator. Fill for LiveJournal's TOS kink meme.


_.. These kink memes are getting me motivated. This was written for lj's Star Trek TOS kink meme._

WARNING: Contains explicit slash, as in graphic sexual scenes involving two men.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek, its characters, or anything. They belong to Gene Roddenberry. I only own the story.

**Wishing It Were You**

This wasn't the first time Spock had rejected Kirk.

Ever the stubborn man, Kirk had gone to Spock's quarters that night to try yet again. He found the half-Vulcan sitting at his desk, working on a few reports.

He didn't bother glancing over his shoulder when he heard the door 'whoosh' open. "Good evening, Captain."

"Hey, Spock." Kirk remained by the door, trying to decide the best course of action.

".. What may I help you with, Captain?"

"Oh. Uh.." He sounded stupid and he knew it. He sighed and walked over to Spock, stopping once he was right behind him. They were almost touching. "Spock.. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I hardly find that believable, Captain. Your mind is busy with worries of the ship and its crew, as well."

Kirk had to fight back the urge to groan, "You know what I mean, Spock. We've talked about this a million times."

"37 times, to be exact."

".. Right." He sighed, putting his hand on Spock's shoulder.

The Vulcan stopped his work in favor of turning to face the sandy-haired man, "How many times must I explain this to you, Jim? I am a Vulcan. I am unable to engage in meaningless sexual encounters."

"What I want isn't _meaningless_--"

"Yet you refuse to be bonded to me." Dark eyes stared up into brown ones.

"You know commitment scares me, Spock."

"Indeed. Which is precisely why, as you humans say, it won't work out between us."

Spock had then turned around and went back to work, as though Kirk had never been there in the first place.

Kirk had left the Vulcan's quarters in an angered huff. He wasn't used to rejection, even from a Vulcan. Not that he had ever tried to sleep with a Vulcan before.

'Rejection' and 'Kirk' just didn't belong in the same sentence.

The captain made a beeline for another crewmember's quarters. He knew it wasn't fair to take out his frustrations on the younger man, but at the moment just he couldn't find the heart to care.

"Ensign Chekov." Kirk's voice was hard, irritated.

The young Russian jumped from his place on his bed, leaning up against the wall while he read. He knew that tone anywhere. His captain had just been rejected, _again_, and required release.

"Yes, Keptin?" Chekov kept his voice soft and trained, trying to hide his obvious eagerness. He could always count on Spock rejecting Kirk, which in turn meant that he could always count on being bedded by his dear captain.

"Don't play stupid." the older man snapped, storming over to the bed.

Chekov looked up at him with innocent brown eyes, "I do not know vhat you mean, Keptin."

Rather than respond vocally, Kirk grabbed the PADD that lay in Chekov's lap and threw it aside. It made a noticeable '_Crack!_' as it connected with the wall.

He leaned down so that their faces were mere inches apart, "I don't have the patience for your little games tonight, Ensign."

"Zen do not let zem bother you, Keptin." Chekov wrapped his arms around Kirk's neck, pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

The fight for dominance didn't last long. Once Chekov felt his captain's tongue pressing at his lips, he fell apart, mewling happily as he opened his mouth.

Kirk took complete control, tasting every part of Chekov's mouth that he could reach. He yanked Chekov away from the wall so that he could push him onto his back. His hand reached in between them, palming Chekov's already half-hard member.

"K-Keptin.." Chekov shuddered as Kirk moved down to his neck, nipping harshly at the creamy flesh.

The older man didn't respond, other than to start yanking Chekov's uniform pants down. The Russian's hot, uneven breath tickled his ear.

Kirk only pulled the slighter man's pants down to his knees, bringing a hand to Chekov's lips, "Suck."

Eagerly, Chekov took three of the fingers into his mouth, lapping at them with an experienced tongue. He sucked and nipped lightly at them, humming happily. He hardly thought he wanted to bother with being prepared, but who was he to deny his captain?

Kirk suddenly yanked his hand away, bringing it to Chekov's entrance. He pushed in two fingers at once, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the younger man. As he wiggled his fingers around, his nibbled Chekov's left earlobe, unusually gentle.

"Keptin--" the navigation expert began to complain, only to interrupt himself with a shriek. He felt a bit of warm liquid run down his neck; Kirk had bit him hard enough to draw blood.

Chekov clamped a hand down on his ear to try and stop the bleeding, hardly registering that Kirk had pulled his fingers out and was now pulling his pants down only far enough to release his aching shaft.

The captain didn't have the patience for lubrication. Rather than risk being found out by McCoy, though, he spit into his palm and quickly rubbed himself. It wouldn't do much, but it was better than a dry-fuck.

He didn't wait for Chekov to make any signs of being ready; he seldom did. He lowered himself down so that he was pressing against the ring of convulsing muscles anxiously awaiting him. His hips thrust forward, sheathing himself completely within Chekov.

The Russian gave a loud cry of pleasure, vaguely grateful that the walls were soundproof, "K-Keptin!"

Kirk began thrusting in and out, wasting no time in finding a fast, steady rhythm. "Shh. Don't.. talk." he ordered softly, laying his head to rest in the crook of Chekov's neck.

If it was quiet enough Kirk could pretend that it wasn't Chekov lying beneath him, happily taking whatever his captain had to offer, but that it was Spock, happily returning his captain's affections.


End file.
